


A Day in the Life

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Exhibitionist Harry, M/M, Sometimes They Don't, Sometimes they have sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for years. They have a great sex life. Great and perfectly normal. Sometimes they have sex, sometimes they don't. Sometimes it takes a little persuasion... but not really that much. Ok, barely any.





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 51: Established relationship: Harry and Draco have been together for years and it's series of vignettes of regular days. One of them really wants to have sex and the other one is busy working or something. Where is the line between acceptable and unacceptable persuasion? In some cases they end up having sex, in some they don't; in some Draco's the one who wants to have sex, in some Harry is.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friends, F, K and J for letting me bounce ideas off you, for looking over things, for being amazing. I love you all.
> 
> Thank you to the brilliant mods... I can't tell you how awesome I think you are.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading.

Draco is vaguely aware of something stirring in his groin, the sort of soft twinges of pleasure that tickle his cock, making it start to swell. He smiles to himself, trying to decide if turning onto his back will be beneficial. If he stays like this Harry will probably continue until he gets impatient, and then his hand will do other interesting things. If Draco turns over Harry might ride him. Choices, choices…

“Are you awake?” Harry whispers into his ear, his breath warm and tickly. Draco grins, wriggling his hips slightly, feeling his cock hardening in Harry’s hand.

“Mmm…” Draco turns onto his back, looking at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. “What a lovely way to be woken up.” There’s a soft blush that rises in Harry’s cheeks, but his hand starts to move in earnest.

“Well, you did ask me to wake you up with a blow job last night…” Harry bites his lip, looking at Draco through his eyelashes, and Draco’s cock throbs. Fuck, that had mainly been a joke. A joke that maybe had some truth. It is very nice for him to be woken up with a blow job, but he’d never expected Harry to actually go for it. Mainly because Harry isn’t a huge fan of giving blowjobs. Rimming he’s fine with. Apparently there’s something about choking that worries him.

“I did ask you for that,” Draco hums, unable to stop the beam stretching across his face. He used to be cool, suave, controlled. And then Harry Potter crashed into his heart and dragged him into his home and they built a life together. 

“Do you still want one?” Harry smirks, sliding between Draco’s legs, and Draco almost cries.

“Are you still willing to give me one?” he asks, his voice cracked and horrible. He has to ask. Has to check that Harry is ok. Harry chuckles, his eyes shining as he replaces the hand on Draco’s cock with his mouth, and Draco loses all sense of time and place.

*****

The house is a mess. A real mess. Harry is always amazed at just how much Draco can ignore the complete tip that their house becomes when work overwhelms them both. But that’s Draco. He gets so caught up in everything that he does that he can’t focus on anything else. Like the time that he was thinking of asking Harry to move in with him and walked into a pond. Harry smiles at the memory, his heart fluttering. He really does love his boyfriend.

But not so much that he’s going to let him get away with not cleaning.

“Draco, come on…” Harry nudges Draco’s shoulder, trying to get him up. Draco buries his head into the pillow, grumbling something that Harry can’t hear. Ok, so it’s a Saturday morning, but Harry literally fell down the stairs on his way to the bathroom because he tripped over a pair of dirty underwear. They need to clean the house. Growling, Harry drags the duvet off Draco, exposing him in all his naked glory.

“No! It’s cold!” Draco cries, trying to grab for the duvet. Harry sighs, rolling his eyes and chucking the duvet onto his side of the bed.

“Please. The house looks like a hippogriff was released in it. And then Ron came round to look for his keys. And then Luna came round to rearrange our furniture. And then—”

“Yes, thanks. I got it.” Draco turns, leaning on one arm, the other absentmindedly fiddling with his hard cock. Harry refuses to look at it. He is not going to get distracted. They need to clean the house. “How about we do it later? Come back to bed… it’s Saturday.” Draco grins and Harry feels himself lean towards the bed before he catches himself. No.

“No… come on… or we’ll never do it…” he whines, clenching his hands at his side. His heart pounding, his mouth dry, his whole body twitchy as he forces himself not to reach out. Not to run his hands along that beautiful, alabaster skin. Not to take Draco in exactly the way he knows Draco likes.

“We will. We can do it later.” Draco raises one eyebrow, bending one knee and spreading his legs wide, his eyes sparkling knowingly. Harry groans, rubbing his hand over his face and taking a step back, trying to get away from the temptation.

“But we won’t. We’ll stay in bed having sex until this afternoon and then go to the pub this evening with everyone, and the house will stay a mess for another week…” Harry points out, trying to sound reasonable.

“But staying in bed and having sex sounds _so_ much more fun…” Draco lies down on his back, stretching.

“Draco… please…” Harry moans, shaking Draco’s foot.

“Ok, ok,” Draco sits up, reaching onto the floor to pick up some pants. “But only for you.” 

Harry grins, his body relaxing, and he bends to press a soft kiss to Draco’s lips before reaching around and grabbing dirty clothes from the floor and sweeping from the room.

*****

Harry doesn’t know if he’s ever been this angry with Draco. He has, he probably has... but his blood pounds in his ears and his fingers tingle. Ok, so maybe he should have told Draco where he was going on his most recent mission, but it was need to know only. And, despite what Draco thinks, he does not need to know. So maybe Harry should have thought about Lucius telling Draco, but how was Harry supposed to know that the Malfoy portraits would still be hanging in Malfoy Manor? Let alone that Lucius has a partner painting in their house in the south of France. 

Either way, Draco had no reason to break his broom after he’d ended his firecall with Lucius. Even if it was the old one he was going to trade in for a new one. Why does Draco always have to break things when he’s angry?

Harry stomps into their bedroom to find Draco curled up on their bed, and his anger fizzles. It wasn’t a particularly dangerous mission, just a group of neo-Death Eaters who thought Malfoy Manor was the perfect place to feel close to Voldemort. But Harry should have realised how emotionally fraught it would be. He walks over to the bed tentatively.

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispers, his voice too small and Harry crawls onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him so that he’s facing Harry.

“No. I should have known… I’m an idiot.” He smiles wryly and Draco’s lips crack into a soft smile, his eyes softening as he forgives Harry. Thank fuck. Harry’s stomach swirls with relief and he runs his fingers through Draco’s hair, hand stroking down Draco’s jaw. “Can I kiss you?”

“You better,” Draco moans, his hand moving to press against the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry bends his head and presses a soft kiss to Draco’s lips. He feels Draco deepen the kiss, their tongues running against each other as their mouths open. Harry’s cock gives an interested twitch as Draco’s hands start to slide down, cupping Harry’s arse. Harry feels Draco draw back, the tickle of his breath on Harry’s lips. His tongue flicks out. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you in me. Will you fuck me, please?”

Harry huffs, pressing his lips hard against Draco’s as he starts to peel their clothes off. He presses his nose against Draco’s, their lips ghosting each other. “Draco, I will do anything you want me to.”

*****

“Harry, I’m trying to cook…” Draco grumbles as Harry runs his hands along his side. The touch is light, sending shivers through Draco. His cock starts to harden, and he frowns, focusing on the pasta. He’s hungry, and tired, and he’s been waiting for Harry to get home to have dinner. But the stirring in his groin is starting to distract him. And he’s not entirely sure that he doesn’t want to be distracted.

“You’re cooking topless, and you expect me not to want you?” Harry murmurs against his skin, lips soft and plump on Draco’s shoulder. Yes, he’s not wearing a top. And yes, Harry’s lips feel wonderful against him, soothing and warming. But they really have to stop having sex every time one of them walks around half naked. Really.

“You always want me,” Draco mutters, poking at the pasta half-heartedly. Harry’s hands slide around his waist, stroking at his stomach, his fingers twisting gently in the trail of hair leading down under the waistband of Draco’s trousers. It feels wonderful, and the last of Draco’s resolves slips away. Who was he kidding? There was never any resolve there anyway. As much as Harry wants him, he wants Harry.

Harry chuckles lightly, pressing slight kisses against Draco’s shoulder, licking to the joint of his neck. Draco drops the spoon, spinning around in Harry’s arms and drawing him into a deep, tender kiss. Heat floods through him, and he tugs at Harry’s top, needing to feel Harry’s skin next to his.

“Mmm, I want to ride you,” Harry mumbles against Draco’s lips and Draco chokes. Fuck, Harry is going to kill him. “Can I ride you, Draco?”

“You want me to lie on my back as you fuck yourself on me, and you’re wondering if I’m going to say no?” Draco teases bending to nibble at the pulse point in Harry’s neck. Harry tips his head backwards, letting Draco lap at his skin, tasting the salty sweetness of his sweat.

“You know, you can always say no if you want to.” Harry’s voice is thick with lust and Draco groans, his cock hard in his pants, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Harry James Potter, I will never say no to you.” 

*****

“No.” Draco fixes Harry with a hard stare and Harry smiles at him sheepishly.

“Why not?” Harry moves closer, putting a little extra swagger into his step, puffing his chest out slightly. Harry watches happily as Draco’s eyes darken and his hand tightens around his glass. They’re alone in the hallway. The party’s going on in the living room, and there are a few people in the kitchen. They could sneak up to one of the bedrooms... to the bathroom. Fuck it, they could have sex in cupboard. Harry really doesn’t care. Draco’s wearing that black shirt that clings nicely to his pecs, and those jeans that follow the beautiful curve of his arse. He had to know that Harry would spend the evening turned on.

“Because we are in a house filled with our friends.” Draco gestures to the rooms, smirking as Blaise walks from one room to another, giving them a nod. 

Ok, so Draco has a point. Except… 

“That’s never stopped us before.” Harry raises one eyebrow, biting his lip and running a hand along Draco’s arm. Draco looks down at him, his eyes trained on Harry’s mouth. Breathing slowly, Harry presses a little closer, letting Draco feel the erection pressing painfully against his fly.

“But it’s stopping us now. Especially since the last time…” Draco turns his hip away from the contact with Harry and gives him a pointed look. 

Harry feels the heat rising in his cheeks as memories flood his mind. That had been fantastic. Until… well… 

“Ginny hasn’t told anyone!” Harry exclaims, stepping towards Draco, pressing their chests together. Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry nuzzles at Draco’s chin, grinning, his pulse racing. Fuck, Draco smells good. He always smells good. “Come on…”

“Your ex-girlfriend walked in on me on my knees giving you head. I’m not risking it again,” Draco says, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry laughs.

“It wasn’t that bad…” Harry points out. So Ginny hadn’t closed the door quite as quickly as would have been preferable. And Draco’s eyes had been closed so he hadn’t noticed straight away. And, yes, fine, being caught in the act had made Harry come fairly hard, which had made Draco choke and seem unskilled at something which he takes great pride in. But it wasn’t that bad! Ginny had shut the door eventually, and they’d had a awkward conversation and then Blaise had laughed at the three of them and they’d moved on. 

“No!” Draco states. Clearly they haven’t _all_ moved on.

“But you’re wearing your sexy clothes…” Harry whines. He’s horny, and his boyfriend looks hot. Damn Ginny and her curiosity! He’s never going to forgive her, if Draco stops wanting to have sex in public places. He really likes the sex they’ve had in public places.

“Yes, because we are at a party and I want to look good.” Draco raises an eyebrow and Harry laughs. There’s no point in trying to convince Draco any more. He clearly doesn’t want to have sex. Harry takes a huge step back, looking Draco up and down, checking him out.

“You do look good,” he agrees. Draco grins wolfishly, straightening his shirt, pulling it tight across his chest.

“So do you… but we’re not having sex in this house,” he affirms. Harry chuckles, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair before straightening his glasses.

“Fine. But later, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it tomorrow,” Harry growls.

“Oh.” Draco presses a searing kiss to Harry’s lips, and Harry sways towards him. Draco pulls back, smirking. “I’m counting on it.”

*****

“How did we end up doing this?” Draco asks, gasping slightly as Harry’s clever fingers stroke his prostate. Behind him, Harry chuckles, crooking his fingers and pressing before sliding them out of Draco almost completely. Draco’s head drops to the bed, his back shivering with anticipation. Harry is moving slowly today, taking his sweet fucking time and Draco doesn’t know if he loves it or hates it. On the one hand, they have nowhere to go and… fucking hell Harry’s fingers slide back in, the soft squelch of lube spiking Draco’s desire. But on the other hand, Draco really needs to come. 

“You said, ‘hello Harry, how was your meeting?’ in that voice you have, and I smiled and kissed you, and then we both were naked.” Harry’s lips graze over Draco’s skin, his breath tickling between Draco’s shoulder blades.

“I’m sure there was something in between that,” Draco whines, trying to press back onto Harry’s hand, but he’s held completely still by Harry’s other hand digging into his hip.

“Hmm,” Harry hums softly, his nose nuzzling at Draco’s side. “You had a boner and I said, ‘is that for me?’ and you said, ‘it’s always for you,’ and then I said thank you by giving you a blow job—”

“Which I was very grateful for,” Draco cuts in, just as Harry starts to spread his fingers, stretching Draco, making him ready for his cock. Draco loves this bit, knowing what’s coming, knowing he will be soon. He knows Harry likes watching him taking Harry’s fingers. Harry’s told him often enough. He knows that Harry’s hard on will be leaking onto the bed, knows it will soon be pressing into him, and he needs it. Needs to know that he’s Harry’s. That Harry still wants him. That Harry will always want him. Just like he knows Harry needs him.

“You ready?” Harry breathes, and Draco nods, his hands clenching in the sheets.

“Yes. Fuck me, Harry.”

And then Harry does.

*****

Draco twists, trying to find his footing as water beats on his back pleasantly. Harry is pressed up close to his front, pushing him entirely too close to the cold tiles as he fights to get under the stream. Maybe they should have bought a house with a bigger shower. Or at least extended this one. There is just no way that two fully grown men can fit under the stream at the same time.

“We don’t both fit. You’re just going to have to be a little cold,” Draco insists, sliding his arms around Harry’s deliciously slippery waist and moving them so that the water runs between the two of them, hitting them both on the shoulder and pooling at their chests. Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, leaning a little closer.

“That’s fine. You’re going to warm me up in a minute…” Harry purrs, and Draco’s cock twitches in interest. Oh yes. The whole reason for having a shower together. He smirks, bending his head to take Harry’s mouth. And then promptly chokes on a mouthful of water, spluttering as it goes up his nose and stings his eyes. Harry coughs, stepping back and rubbing at his face, and Draco scowls. Ok, so kissing under water isn’t going to work.

“You alright?” Draco asks, running his hands through Harry’s hair, pushing it back from his boyfriend’s face. Harry frowns, but tries to smile, and Draco huffs. Draco loves him so much. He presses close again, the water falling over his shoulders as he cups Harry’s face and kisses him slowly. Harry leans into Draco, his chest hard and slick and Draco turns him and presses him against the wall.

“Shit!” Harry gasps, jumping forward and pushing Draco against the shower curtain, making it stick to Draco’s skin uncomfortably. He turns to peel it off, his feet slipping, and Harry grabs at him, smacking his arm hard. Draco groans, bracing himself against the wall and helping to steady Harry. They look at each other, wet and in pain, and Draco sighs.

“This isn’t going to work.” Draco straightens, gently moving Harry so that he can step under the water. Harry rolls his eyes, reaching over to grab the shampoo and pours some into his hand. Draco watches as his hair froths up, bubbles dripping onto his chest. Shame. Maybe he can jump Harry later. He pushes the water off his face, holding a hand out. “Can you pass me the shampoo?”

*****

The film is boring and Draco’s fucking horny. Draco scowls at Harry, completely baffled about how he could be so… entranced. It’s basically a remake for the first four films, and they’d got pretty boring after… well, after the first one. A low growl escapes his lips and he palms at his horribly flaccid cock. No. This won’t do. He’s not going to have a wank whilst his boyfriend watches a terrible film next to him. Harry would never let him live it down.

He slides over to Harry, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder, digging the bone in slightly to get Harry’s attention.

“Hmm?” Harry doesn’t even turn around and Draco grits his teeth. Now he’s annoyed _and_ horny.

“Let’s have sex.” Fuck subtlety. He smirks as Harry stills before turning and frowning at Draco, his eyes going that tell-tale shade of black that lets Draco know that they will be having sex. That Harry is completely on board.

“But we’re watching a film.” Harry gestures vaguely to the TV, and Draco rolls his eyes. Sliding one hand along Harry’s thigh, feeling the muscles tense and relax under his fingertips, he bites his bottom lip. If there is anything that Draco knows, it’s how to seduce his boyfriend.

“We’ve seen it before,” he points out, and Harry’s head tilts to the side in confusion.

“No we haven’t… this is new.”

“We’ve seen it at least four times already,” Draco drawls, letting his voice take on a smooth, overly posh tone that he knows drives Harry crazy.

“Oh… well this one is different,” Harry tries to argue, but Draco notices the way his legs have opened slightly wider, the swell of his cock visible through his tight jeans.

“Different enough that you want to pass up a good, hard fucking?” Draco knows the answer to his question. It’s the same answer he’d be giving if Harry asked him. Harry’s eyes are wide, his breath harsh and ragged as he stares into Draco, and Draco’s heart pounds.

“You get the lube. I’ll get naked,” Harry breathes. Draco stands, moving languidly from the room as Harry strips behind him. The film carries on, completely ignored.

*****

“You’ve got me an actual birthday present, though, right?” Draco stills, caught by the sudden thought. Beneath him, Harry opens hazy eyes and frowns.

“What?” Harry’s voice is cracked, his face flushed beautifully as he strains to keep his knees by his shoulders. Draco wiggles his hips a little to get himself comfortable and watches as Harry’s eyes flutter for a moment in bliss. He really is a gorgeous man. And really, Draco doesn’t want anything else. Just Harry. But something niggles in the back of his mind, twisting in his chest. Something that tells him that birthdays are important. That they should be celebrated.

“A present. Not that you wrapped in nothing but ribbons wasn’t lovely…” It _was_ lovely. Harry had had that endearing flush in his cheeks and that cherry lube that Draco loves. It was definitely something to come home to on his birthday. He cringes a little at how bratty he’s sounding.

“Oh,” Harry chuckles, his arse clenching around Draco’s cock. “Of course! You want an actual present.” Harry doesn’t stop laughing as he presses back hard, impaling himself on Draco’s cock and sending shock waves of pleasure through Draco. Maybe Draco can live with having Harry—just Harry—for his birthday. His hips start to snap, his balls tightening as he chases his orgasm. Harry’s hands come to link with his, and he looks down at their fingers, twisting together, coming hard and fast.

He collapses next to Harry, pleased to see that at some point Harry came too. He grabs his wand, waving it carelessly and cleaning them and the bed. Holding his arm out he waits for Harry to flop into his arms. He frowns as Harry instead leans over and fiddles with the bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” Draco asks, leaning up on his elbows.

“Hmm?” Harry looks over, grinning. “Oh, I thought I’d give you your birthday present.” He places a small box on Draco’s stomach, and Draco can do nothing but stare. He hadn’t meant it, honestly. But the fact that Harry has… that he thought to… Draco sits up properly and opens the box to find a small black key with an ‘S’ on it. His eyes open wide, his heart pounding, his stomach fluttering. Harry’s bought him a motorbike. His own bike. He won’t have to sit on the back of Harry’s anymore. His own bike. He turns to Harry who shrugs nonchalantly. “I figured it was time you had your own. We still have to do it up. Make it fly, put some cloaking charms on it. But it’s yours.”

Draco nods, unable to do anything by stare, stupidly happy.

*****

Draco is ill. Not properly ill, thank fuck, but ill enough that Harry has forced him to take a day off work. Harry’s taken one too. He told Robards that he’s ill too. He’s not. Although if Draco gets any more persistent, then that’s what he’ll become. Harry shuffles on the sofa, ignoring the way Draco is currently stalking over to him.

“Come on. We have the day off, and I’m not even ill! Let’s make the most of it.” Draco slides onto the sofa next to Harry, and Harry gives him a soft smile. He most definitely is ill. He’s a good looking man, attractive in a pointed, angular way, but at the moment he looks… well, rough. His eyes are red and have deep purple marks around them, his nose is red and flaky from where he’s been rubbing at it, and his lips are chapped. It’s not a great look, however much Harry loves him. Which is a lot.

“Draco, you are not well. Go back to bed,” Harry commands gently. Draco huffs, snatching the book Harry was trying to read from his hands and plopping it onto the coffee table.

“Only if you come with me,” he tries to purr, phlegm making his voice sound painfully raspy rather than sexily rough. Harry sighs, running his hand through his hair, and turns towards his endearingly persistent boyfriend.

“Sure, we can wrap up warm and you can eat some soup.” Harry grins, brushing Draco’s lank hair off his forehead. Draco head slides down his shoulder, settling on his lap almost like Draco hasn’t noticed. Harry’s stomach twists, his love too big for his body, as he strokes Draco’s hair.

“No! I’m not sick! It’s just a little cold!” Draco mumbles, before sniffing loudly. He rubs his nose with the back of his hand, his eyelids fluttering closed. Yeah, not ill at all. Well, Draco would never do anything as uncouth as rubbing his nose with his hand. Harry stretches his legs out in front of him, flicking his wrist and Accioing a blanket from across the room.

“Mmm, well, even if that’s true, I don’t want to catch it,” he whispers, laying the blanket over Draco and picking up his book, his fingers still idly running through Draco’s hair. Draco looks so peaceful, and Harry has to force himself not to bend and press a soft kiss to Draco’s forehead. For one thing it’ll be really sweaty. And for another, Draco will take that as enthusiasm and try and take it further. And he really is too ill for that.

“I could give you a blow job. You won’t catch anything then.” Draco doesn’t open his eyes, but he does frown, quickly adding, “Not that I’m ill.” 

Harry smiles, turning his page, noticing the subtle change in weight on his lap as Draco starts to drift to sleep.

“Maybe later,” he breathes, the soft sniffles coming from Draco telling him that he’s talking to the air. Harry sinks back into the sofa, warm and drowsy and completely happy.

*****

“Hurry up!” Harry moans as Draco’s cock drives into him, hard and fast. Draco grunts, his grip on Harry tightening as he presses him against the wall. Maybe they should have made it to their bedroom... or at least the sofa. Draco will be complaining for days about how his thighs are hurting from holding Harry up. “We’re supposed to be at Ginny and Blaise’s in five minutes.”

“Talking about your ex during sex is not going to help me go faster,” Draco spits through gritted teeth before attacking Harry’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot at the base. Harry whines, his head dropping back and thunking against the wall.

“Fuck yes, Draco, show them who I belong to…” He doesn’t know what he’s saying, words tumbling out of his mouth as Draco presses in, harder, faster, deeper. Fuck, he needs this. Feeling Draco in him, with him. He’s never going to stop needing this.

“What do you want…” Draco growls, shifting his footing slightly, his cock sliding in at a different angle. “Talk to me.”

Harry gasps, his brain fuzzy as he tries to think. What does he want. He wants Draco. He always wants Draco. He wants Draco to come, and to come faster, which will happen if Harry talks to him. Draco likes when Harry talks to him. He likes to know that Harry wants him. Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s shoulders, bracing his foot against the hall table so that Draco doesn’t have so much weight to hold up, and leans so that his mouth is next to Draco’s mouth, his own cock trapped between their bodies. Stabs of pleasure rush through him and he tries to focus through the haze. Through the tightening of his balls.

“I want you to fuck me— fill me with your spunk. I want to feel you lose control… I want… fuck, Draco— I want you. For fucking ever,” he hisses and Draco comes with a groan, his hips erratic as he carries on pumping into Harry. The tickle of come in his arse pushes Harry over the edge and he comes between them, sticky and hot as he loses his mind.

Through his post-orgasmic cloud, Harry’s aware of Draco slipping from his arse as Harry’s legs drop to the floor. Strong arms wrap around his waist to keep him up. Harry buries his head in the crook of Draco’s neck, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

A moment later, Draco runs a hand through his hair. “Come on, we're going to be late for dinner with Blaise and Ginny.”

“You know,” Harry says with a grin, “talking about your ex after sex isn’t going to make me move any faster.” Draco rolls his eyes and Harry can’t help but press a warm kiss to his lips, his heart swelling with love.

*****

Draco takes a deep breath, staring at the vibrating butt plug sitting on the bedside table. It’s not that big, it’ll sit in him easily enough, and hopefully stay there for the whole day. And it’s not like he hasn’t had a plug in before. It’s just his normal plug doesn’t vibrate at the push of a button. A button that is on a remote. A remote that Harry has in his hand.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry asks for the millionth time. Draco raises an eyebrow and looks at him. They’ve been over this. The thrill of potentially getting caught. Of having a secret. Like when they first started dating, and they didn’t want anyone else to know.

“Are you sure? It’s your family…” Draco points out, his cock twitching at the way Harry’s eyes darken, his teeth biting his lower lip.

“It’s fucked up, but, yes. I am very sure.” Harry is resolute, and Draco doesn’t bother to stop himself from rearranging his trousers to accommodate his rapidly growing dick. Harry’s eyes flick down his body, and Draco tries to calculate how much time they have before they need to be at the Burrow. Probably not enough time for them to have sex and then for Draco’s prostate to desensitise enough to put the plug in. Shame… he’s just going to have wait until later. Until they get home after Sunday lunch and Harry can bend him over and take him. He shuffles on the bed at the thought.

“Do you think we have time…” He can’t help but ask. Harry looks at him, before sighing heavily.

“Unfortunately, no. Unless you fancy giving me head before I prep you?” Harry adds with a cheeky grin, and Draco can’t breathe. This is such a bad idea. Such a brilliant, sexy, bad idea. Harry’s eyebrows shoot up as he watches Draco. “Oh… you do?”

“Of course I do. I love you, and your cock, and having your cock in my mouth.” Draco’s voice is thick, disgustingly so, and he’d be embarrassed if he weren’t talking to Harry. His Harry. The one person in the world he can be completely himself with. Fuck, he needs him, if not in his arse, then in his mouth. He leans forward, pressing a hard kiss to Harry’s mouth, running his fingers through that ridiculous thick hair. 

“Draco, can you take your clothes off please? We have half an hour, and I really, really need you to be naked,” Harry mumbles against his lips and Draco pulls back, stripping his clothes quickly. Draco’s heart pounds, his cock rock hard as he strips. There’s a lot they can do in half an hour.

*****

“Have you had a good day?” Draco asks as they walk through the streets of London, heading towards their house. They could Apparate there in a second, but the night is warm and the air is thick with summer happiness. Harry’s fingers link with his as they stroll, in no rush to get home. 

“It’s always a good day with you,” Harry replies, entirely too sappily, and Draco chuckles. Stopping, he tugs at Harry’s arm, pulling him into an embrace. Harry gazes up at him, his eyes dancing behind his glasses, and smiles.

“But did you have a good anniversary?” Draco prompts. He asks every year. He needs to check every year. To make sure that Harry still loves him. That Harry still wants him. Harry shakes his head, his smile wide and warm, and presses a soft kiss to Draco’s lips.

“I always have a good anniversary,” he replies. Draco’s heart swells and he bends to press a searing kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, gathering him close, his hands sliding up Harry’s back. When he pulls back, Harry’s eyes are glassy, his lips pink and plump and shiny with spit. He’s so gorgeous. So wonderful. Draco sighs, running his fingers through the mess of Harry’s hair, pushing it off his face.

“Not bored of me yet?” He asks that every year too.

“Never have been, never will be.” Harry answers how he answers every year, nuzzling at Draco’s neck as he whispers the words. Harry’s fingers are nimble and insistent as they twine in Draco’s hair, his body hard against Draco’s. Something stirs in Draco’s chest, and in his stomach, and he knows it’s the kind of happiness he can only get from being loved.

“Mmm… do you want to go home and…” he trails off and Harry pulls back, tilting his head to the side.

“You know what I want to do?” Harry asks and Draco looks at him, waiting for the answer— waiting for Harry in the way he knows he always will. Harry shrugs. “Get home, get into our pyjamas, and snuggle down to binge watch Numbers with a nice cold beer.”

“That,” Draco answers with a kiss, “sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I approached consent by thinking about my own established relationship. About the times when I'm up for it, when he's up for it, when we're both up for it. I tried to show that sex can be fun, that consent in established relationships is a growing and changing thing, but that it's also ingrained in many ways. I hope it worked!
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
